Wedding Matchmakers and Lists
by magenwashere
Summary: How Rachel and Matt get together with a little help from their friends. Plus, Matt's secret on how to get Rachel and stay with Rachel-suprise her.


"Rachel!" Mike yelled, rushing towards her while towing his pregnant wife behind him. "I'm so glad you're here!" He swamped her in a hug. "Me and Quinn wanted to show you pictures of our baby to be! Look!" He pulled Quinn beside him to reach in her purse, searching, to finally pull out a sonogram picture. "There he is!"

He pointed to the blob in the picture, and began talking animatedly, before he was interrupted by a very pregnant Quinn. "Mike, let Rachel see everybody else before you freak her out." She grabbed Rachel's hand and walked away as fast as a pregnant girl can.

"Rachel, I am so glad you're here, Mike's been driving me crazy for hours! You know how he gets." The girls linked arms as they walked. "And then the only two people who can calm him down are late!"

"Yes, I know, I know, Mike's crazy, blah, blah, blah. You love him." Rachel smiled at Quinn's blush. "And I'm not that late. I called Tina to let her know my plane was being delayed, but who else is missing? I didn't see Matthew. Is Noah here?"

Quinn smiled. "No, Matt's not here yet." _But isn't it funny how he's the first person you asked about? _"And Puck's the best man, he's been here for hours. How long has it been since you and Matt have seen each other?"

"Not very long."

"It's been forever, right? He saw you when we all went to New York to see your show. That was six months ago." Rachel blushed.

"Well, no. I've seen him a few times since then."

"When?"

"He comes to see me about twice a month." She ducked her head

"Really?" Quinn almost squealed. She caught Kurt's eye as Rachel hugged Finn and Santana.

Their plan was working.

* * *

"Matt! You're here!" Mike threw his arms around his best friend. "Everybody's here! I'm so happy!"

"Uh, Quinn? Is Mike okay?" Matt asked while hugging her.

"Oh, he's fine. He ate an extra large bag of M+M's about an our ago, so he's a little hyper." Quinn grabbed his hand and dragged him into the other room. "But forget about Mike, and focus on-Rachel! Look who's here!" she then scurried off, dragging Brittany with her.

"Hi, Matt."

"Hey, Rachel."

* * *

"Rachel, darling, I have found the perfect man for you!" Rachel found herself being steered away from her conversation with Matt by Kurt, who led her over to a handsome dark-skinned man by the dance floor.

"This is Darius Whittaker, he's a dancer in many music videos. Darius, this is Rachel Berry, current star of Broadway." Kurt smiled at the look Matt shot him.

Rachel tried to be interested in what Darius was saying, she really did, but Matt just looked _so good _in a tuxedo, and the way he was looking at her, oh, it made her shiver from across the room.

_The douche bag needs to move on. I'm going to break his face. _Rachel looked so hot tonight. No, not just hot, beautiful, and he'd be damned before he'd let some stiff dance with her all night instead of him.

Three dances later and he was done. He marched up to Rachel and what's-his-face, grabbed her arm, and practically ran to the front of the building.

"Matthew, what on earth is wrong with you? That was rude, and-" He cut her off by cupping her face in his hands and crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

He kissed her hard, molding his hands to her butt to lift her up so her legs wrapped around him. They stumbled out of the elevator, and down the hall before finally making it to her room. Matt pressed his body against hers, distracting Rachel from using her keycard in the lock. The light turned green and they tumbled in, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Kurt, Quinn, and Santana popped out from behind the snack machine. They scurried to the door, and pressed their ears against it, and then quickly sprang back.

"Well ladies, Operation 'Get Matchel together at Tartie's wedding' is a success." Kurt smiled smugly. "Let's tell the others. Their hard work must not be ignored."

"Very true." Santana nodded her head. "Mike is a genius."

"I really didn't think he'd come through." Quinn added. "He's my husband, but Rachel was his girlfriend for a long time. They're really close, and Mike's very protective of her." She smoothed her hand over belly. "Matt has been his best friend since they were in diapers. Rachel's been his other best friend since the tenth grade…"

"So," Santana continued. "It makes perfect sense that Mike would want his best friends to get together."

"And it makes even more sense," Kurt said as they joined the rest of the group, "That we put a stop to all the sexual tension."

"It was weird to watch." Finn added.

"Yeah, it was making me uncomfortable." Mike said, finally off his sugar high. "We'd hang out, me, Puck, Matt and Rachel, and all they'd do is stare at each other."

"Rutherford's whipped!" Puck said, making a whipping motion with his arm. "Which is probably why he was so jealous of that Darius dude."

"Where did you find him Kurt?" Mercedes asked. "And how did you get Artie and Tina to invite him to their wedding?"

"Well my darlings, I must come clean. Darius," he paused for effect. "is gay. He's one of the model's I use for my creations, and he is just delicious. He really is a dancer though, so we weren't really lying to her. He also happens to be a fabulous actor." Everyone laughed.

"As for Tina and Artie, they were easily persuaded. I gave them the 'In the service of a friend and all that' speech, and they were on board."

"You are the master, Kurt." Santana said, mockingly bowing. He nodded regally, pretending to knight her.

"Everyone, we consider this a success, and will hopefully be attending their wedding soon. Congratulations to us, the best matchmakers in America." Kurt raised his champagne glass in a toast.

"To us, and may they never find out about our meddling! At least until the opportune moment!"

* * *

Matt opened his eyes to see Rachel, wearing nothing but his shirt, sitting beside him holding his hand. She smiled at him, before laying down beside him, resting her head on his chest. He put an arm around her, letting his fingers run through her hair.

"What now?" Rachel asked. He sighed, contentedly.

"First, we get a shower, preferably together, and get breakfast. Second, we go on a date. Third, you let me move in with you when I move to New York, and-" she lifted her head quickly.

"You're moving to New York?"

"I'd already decided to move, I just need a place to stay."

"Well, you are welcome to move in with me. If you really want to." They kissed, smiling.

"That's it on the list, at least for now."

"And after that?" she asked cupping his cheek, stroking gently.

He ran his hand through her hair.

"You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

"So I've lived here six months, and you haven't asked." Matt said, rubbing her back. She sighed into his neck, before nuzzling her head against his chest.

"What are you talking about? What haven't I asked?" her voice was sleepy and soft.

"About what's next on the list." her head lifted and she stared at him, confused for a moment, before grinning.

"Well, Mr. Rutherford, what's next on the list?"

"We get married."

* * *

"Rachel, I love you. So much. You're everything I'm gonna want and need for the rest of my life and beyond that. You're mine, and no matter what happens, I'll always be yours. I promise, from this day on, to always respect, cherish and adore you, but most of all, love you forever as my wife, my partner, and my best friend."

"Matthew, I love you so much that I literally don't have words to tell you how much you are apart of me. You are the best part of me, the one thing I love the most. I promise to be there always, to respect and honor you, and be your partner in all things. You are my best friend, and the best man I have ever known. I love you."

"By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Matt did so enthusiastically, twirling Rachel in his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Rutherford."

_Later that night…_

"So is this the last thing on your list of us?" she asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

"…I guess. Why?"

"Good. Now we can start my list."

"And what's on that?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

"She was it." Rachel turned her smiling face away from the baby to look at Matt.

"Hmm?" He stroked the baby's cheek. "What?"

"She was the next thing on my list." He smiled broadly, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." he said softly.

"For what?"

"For you. For Maya. For…everything." they kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both stared at the baby girl in Rachel's arms, their love overflowing. Then...

"And to think," Kurt said from the doorway, Santana and Quinn smirking behind him. "All it took was a little matchmaking at a wedding to make this happen. I truly am amazing. You should worship me."

Matt and Rachel gaped.

"What?"

Kurt cackled, _gleefully. _


End file.
